videogamescentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules and Regulations
Basic Rules Generally,the following rules usually apply on the majority of websites on the internet. *No trolling *No Spamming *No using multiple accounts to dodge bans. *We take vandalizing userpages very seriously and bans can range from 6 months to infinite. Image Rules *We ask that users don't use innapropriate filenames for their images,if they're to be added on articles. Ones that are,will be deleted and re-added with a different filename. If this becomes a regular occurence,bans will be issued on the user. *Blatantly posting pornography of any kind will result in longer bans. Chat Rules *Do not complain about chat being "dead" as you are seen as an annoyance. You will be politely told to stop first and if it happens again--you will be abruptly kicked. Other variations like typing out an elippsis, typing "Anyone here?" and forcing new topics will 'count. This seems like a strict rule, but you would be doing the same thing if you left anyway. Especially if it's browsing the internet--which you could have done while idle. *Hosting links to fake emulators,like 3DS,XBOX One or PS4 will get you banned for a month at best. Generally,we expect our users to know when an emulator is actually geniune or not. Article Rules *Don't copy entire articles from Wikipedia. Just don't. If you're struggling for ideas,you may refer to the page and re-phrase it,but do '''not '''copy anything. *When adding Youtube channel pages,always make sure the username is exactly as it is on Youtube. Meaning all punctuation must be inserted,even if the username isn't grammatically correct. Additionally,if you're typing about Youtube channels that offer more than just gaming,you must only mention the gaming aspect of their channel and other aspects will be dealt with at the discretion of the administrative team. *We ask that any user typing about Pokémon,uses the correct "é". Bans will not be placed,but your edit will be changed. However,if you begin reverting it back to the former,'then bans will be placed. *Only things that wouldn't make sense on the article should be added to the Trivia section. Meaning,if whatever you're about to type would make sense on the Article,it does not belong on the Trivia section. e.g: Discussing the release date for a game or how it came about,could easily be added on the article. *If something you're adding to a trivia section seems a bit vague or arbitary, always provide a source. A good way to do this,without disrupting the flow of text,is to use the "Add Link" option and apply A link within your description,to keep the cohesiveness going. *Please do not create game pages mentioning the System name, unless the same game is offered on multiple platforms with different graphics and overall gameplay. Example: LEGO Batman:The Video Game is identical on all systems,except for the DS. The DS version should get its own seperate page and the console versions should be all one page--which also mentions differences between the various consoles, like button prompts extra features,save files,resolution,FPS,etc. *Youtube channels must have 1,000 subscribers or more in order to be added. Your own channel can be advertised on your userpage,if it does not meet this criteria. Article Comments Rules *Do not add redundant comments like "I like this game" "Awesome" "This article is nice". Always elaborate or your comment becomes a candidate for removal. *Comments must be stricly relevant to the page. Ie: Don't discuss Sonic the Hedgehog as a series on a new Sonic game page,unless it relates back to it in some manner. Regulations *Try to refrain from uploading images with HD borders(the black lines all around the edges). You can easily crop out those here. Your image will be replaced with a valid one and it will be sporadic. So if you do not like the idea of having your images abruptly overwritten, please remove the black borders. *Don't be afraid to mention the page name in its article, it's actually better than starting off with "it" *When uploading videos, always prioritize official and endorsing channels over your own. We will allow videos you have made as long as they are in good quality, and have not been shown on another higher-ranking Channel such as the official Nintendo, Sony and Microsoft channels or IGN, GameXPlain and GameTrailers. We do this to ensure that the video in question does not get removed, but if no such video like it exists then you may post your own. Category:In-Wiki